dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Feet Styles
Feet Styles are the visual representations of the various Feet Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:FeetAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:FeetAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:FeetAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:FeetAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:FeetAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:FeetAeronautVariant.png|Aeronaut Variant File:FeetAlanScott.png|Alan Scott (Style) File:FeetAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:FeetAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:FeetAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:FeetAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:FeetAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:FeetAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:FeetAngelic.png|Angelic File:FeetAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:FeetApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:FeetArchangel.png|Archangel File:FeetArcher.png|Archer File:FeetAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:FeetAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:FeetAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FeetAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:FeetAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:FeetBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:FeetBarbedDevotee.png|Barbed Devotee File:FeetBiker.png|Biker File:FeetBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:FeetBiomech.png|Biomech File:FeetBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:FeetBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:FeetBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:FeetBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:FeetBusiness.png|Business File:FeetCasual.png|Casual File:FeetCasualSchoolyard.png|Casual Schoolyard File:FeetCeltic.png|Celtic File:FeetCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:FeetCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:FeetChevron.png|Chevron File:FeetClassicBanded.png|Classic Banded (Male Only) File:FeetClassicSlimline.png|Classic Slimline (Male Only) File:FeetCleanCuffed.png|Clean Cuffed File:FeetContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:FeetCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:FeetCorruptedKryptonian.png|Corrupted Kryptonian File:FeetCuffed.png|Cuffed (Male Only) File:FeetCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:FeetDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:FeetDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FeetDemonic.png|Demonic File:FeetDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:FeetDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:FeetDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:FeetDivine.png|Divine File:FeetDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:FeetDruid.png|Druid File:FeetEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:FeetEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FeetElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:FeetEngineer.png|Engineer File:FeetEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:FeetEternal.png|Eternal File:FeetExalted.png|Exalted File:FeetFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:FeetFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:FeetFisherman.png|Fisherman File:FeetFlash.png|Flash (Style) File:FeetFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:FeetFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:FeetGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:FeetGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:FeetGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:FeetHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:FeetHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:FeetHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:FeetHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:FeetHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:FeetHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:FeetHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:FeetHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:FeetImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:FeetInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:FeetInterstellarTech.png|Interstellar Tech File:FeetJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:FeetJester.png|Jester File:FeetJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:FeetKabuki.png|Kabuki File:FeetKlarion.png|Klarion File:FeetKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:FeetKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:FeetKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:FeetLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLeagueOfAssassins2.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:FeetLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:FeetLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:FeetLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:FeetMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:FeetManta.png|Manta File:FeetMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:FeetMayan.png|Mayan File:FeetMedieval.png|Medieval File:FeetMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:FeetMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:FeetMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:FeetMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:FeetMutantClown.png|Mutant Clown File:FeetNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:FeetNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:FeetNinjaClimbing.png|Ninja Climbing File:FeetNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:FeetNorthPole.png|North Pole File:FeetNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FeetOolong.png|Oolong File:FeetParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:FeetPatriotic.png|Patriotic File:FeetPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:FeetPlant.png|Plant File:FeetPower-Reinforced.png|Power-Reinforced File:FeetPrideful.png|Prideful File:FeetPsycho.png|Psycho File:FeetPunchline.png|Punchline File:FeetRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:FeetRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:FeetRapture.png|Rapture File:FeetRemora.png|Remora File:FeetRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:FeetReverse.png|Reverse File:FeetRobotic.png|Robotic File:FeetRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:FeetRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:FeetRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:FeetSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:FeetSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FeetSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:FeetScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:FeetScuba.jpg|Scuba File:FeetSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:FeetSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:FeetSeraph.png|Seraph File:FeetShaman.png|Shaman File:FeetSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:FeetShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:FeetShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:FeetSnake.png|Snake File:FeetSpats.png|Spats File:FeetSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:FeetSpeed.jpg|Speed File:FeetSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:FeetSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:FeetSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:FeetStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:FeetSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:FeetSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:FeetStreet.png|Street File:FeetStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:FeetSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:FeetSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:FeetSupergirl.png|Supergirl (Style) File:FeetTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:FeetTallClassic.png|Tall Classic (Male Only) File:FeetTallLunar.png|Tall Lunar (Male Only) File:FeetTallTrim.png|Tall Trim File:FeetTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:FeetTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:FeetTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:FeetTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:FeetTrimCuffed.png|Trim Cuffed File:FeetUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:FeetValentine.png|Valentine File:FeetVengeance.png|Vengeance File:FeetVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:FeetVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:FeetVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:FeetViking.png|Viking File:FeetVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:FeetVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:FeetWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:FeetWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:FeetWizardly.png|Wizardly File:FeetZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:FeetAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:FeetAlanScottFemale.jpg|Alan Scott (Style) File:FeetAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:FeetAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:FeetAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:FeetAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:FeetArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:FeetArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:FeetAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:FeetBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:FeetBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:FeetBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:FeetBusinessFemale.jpg|Business File:FeetCasualFemale.jpg|Casual File:FeetCasualSchoolyardFemale.jpg|Casual Schoolyard File:FeetCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:FeetChevronFemale.jpg|Chevron File:FeetCleanCuffedFemale.jpg|Clean Cuffed File:FeetContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:FeetDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FeetDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:FeetDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:FeetDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:FeetDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:FeetEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:FeetEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FeetEngineerFemale.jpg|Engineer File:FeetFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:FeetGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:FeetGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:FeetHeeled.jpg|Heeled (Female Only) File:FeetInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:FeetJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:FeetJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:FeetKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:FeetKneeHigh.jpg|Knee-High (Female Only) File:FeetLeagueofAssassins1Female.jpg|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLeagueofAssassins2Female.jpg|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:FeetMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:FeetNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:FeetNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:FeetNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FeetParamilitaryFemale.jpg|Paramilitary File:FeetPatrioticFemale.jpg|Patriotic File:FeetPeaked.jpg|Peaked (Female Only) File:FeetPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:FeetPower-ReinforcedFemale.jpg|Power-Reinforced File:FeetPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:FeetRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:FeetRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:FeetRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:FeetSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:FeetSTEELSuitMK1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FeetSchoolyard.Femalejpg|Schoolyard File:FeetSectorAgentFemale.jpg|Sector Agent File:FeetShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:FeetShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:FeetShortCuffed.jpg|Short Cuffed (Female Only) File:FeetSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:FeetSpatsFemale.jpg|Spats File:FeetSpeedFemale.jpg|Speed File:FeetSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:FeetStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:FeetSupergirlFemale.jpg|Supergirl (Style) File:FeetTallTrimFemale.jpg|Tall Trim File:FeetThighHigh.jpg|Thigh-High (Female Only) File:FeetTrimCuffedFemale.jpg|Trim Cuffed File:FeetUrbanSlickFemale.jpg|Urban Slick File:FeetVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:FeetWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:FeetWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:FeetZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Feet Category:Feet Styles